creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Project Revelation
The following story is the journal found on a "husk", or, an "unmanned human" of the name Cecil Marrowen. A lab report on the first findings of the parasite,'' Humanity''. April 14th, 2025 Today was just a regular day at the factory. Of course, Rick was a jerk as usual, but that's just Rick for you. On another depressing note, I don't know about the rent for this month. I'll probably have to beg my ex, which you can tell she just loves. '' She was right, I am just a deadbeat. April 15th, 2025 There was a strange man today. He called himself Professor Ashton, and offered me a deal. He invited me to a laboratory in an office building for some study, however, what scared me is the fact that he actually knew I had money problems. But, the money he offered was too good. April 16th, 2025 I went by Ashton's lab today. If I thought he was weird yesterday, then now I ''know this guy is crazy. He tried to explain that we aren't really humans, but parasites that had infected humans, that had been raised to believe ''that we were humans. When I asked him if he was joking, he offered to prove it to me tomorrow. I don't know if I should go, however, it is still the easiest 500 dollars I've ever made. Plus, I don't have to beg to that horrible witch of an ex. April 17th, 2025 Oh God. He wasn't lying. I don't know what to do. I'm not human, but a parasite. A microscopic thief of life. I need to think. April 17th, 2025 ''Later that day... I need to write down what he said. What he showed me, just, I don't know, for the sake of writing it. He showed me a regular guy, Greg, was his name. He then proceeded to stick a needle in the back of Greg's head. At first, Greg didn't even notice. He continued smiling, joking, he really did seem like a nice enough guy. Then, he just stopped. He just froze. His pupils covered his whole eyes, like a dog almost, and his jaw just sat there wide open. He started drooling, and snapping at me. We locked him in Containment Cell B. We proceeded to the smaller laboratory in the office building, where we observed what Prof. Ashton had taken from Greg. He laid out the small specimen on a glass slide in front of the microscope. "This is the real ''Greg," Prof. Ashton said. There, in that microscope, I saw what I was. A couple dots, squiggling for their life. I dashed out the office building in a rush. "See you soon!" exclaimed Prof. Ashton as I ran away from the truth. April 18th, 2025 I stayed home all day today. April 19th, 2025 I returned to the laboratory, I needed answers. Prof. Ashton offered me a job. Watch the "husk" or "unmanned human" as he called it. Not only that, but he informed me he had injected a dog, a corgi, with the parasite, and I needed to watch him too. The dog's name is Captain. The husk's name is Adam 1. Nothing happened, Captain just slowly limped around his room and Adam 1 just stared blankly at me, moving his jaw up and down. April 20th, 2025 Oh my God. Captain looked at me today, and his eyes were just like a human, the opposite of Adam 1's. He looked at me and I could almost feel his sadness. He moved his mouth up and down, making horrifying sounds, like a human-dog being whipped. A whimper plus a sobbing. Adam 1 started staring at me, and has made some guttural sounds, almost like a growling. He has started to crawl on all fours. April 21th, 2025 I walked in today, only to find horror awaiting me. Captain was on two legs, trying to walk yet failing. He would get up, walk a few steps, and fall. Also, his hair is starting to come out in clumps. Adam 1 can no longer stand, he just walks on all fours. April 22nd, 2025 Captain is completely hairless, he looks like some kind of baby mixed with a dog, covered in peachy skin. He has started to walk on all fours, yet he looks in sorrow. I have started to hear a human-like scream coming from his cell, almost like a screeching howl. Adam 1 continues to crawl on the floor, yet, he has started to grow more and more hair. April 23rd, 2025 Who would do this? Captain has started screaming constantly. He can no longer walk, not on four legs, nor on two. He lays on the floor and yelps in pain. The yelps continue to sound more and more like human screams. I don't know what to do. Can a parasite have morals? April 24th, 2025 Adam 1 is no longer close to a human. He is a human, I guess. But now, human and animal are the same. He has a short fur coat and runs about the floor, sniffing and tasting the walls. Captain only screams and cries with a horribly human voice. ''(This post is scrawled hastily, and has no date) I did it. I ended Captain's suffering. I destroyed that monster Adam 1. I couldn't quite kill Ashton, but now they are after me. I don't know if I will be alive, or even human by the time this is posted, but, remember the parasite's name. I have called it, Humanity. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings